O outro lado de Miku
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Diante das meninas, é doce e inocente, mas quando está sozinha em casa apenas com os homens... Len só descobriu o outro lado de Miku ao ficar sozinho com ela em casa. T por precaução.


Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**O outro lado de Miku**

Já ouviu falar que uma pessoa pode ser como uma moeda de dois lados? É como se tivesse personalidades diferentes diante de pessoas diferentes. Com o pessoal de Vocaloid também era assim.

Começou numa tarde em que Meiko, Rin e Miku tomavam chá, enquanto Len e Kaito assistiam televisão. Tudo estava bem, até Rin se pronunciar para todos.

**Rin: **Eu sei que está em cima da hora, mas Meiko e eu fomos convidadas para fazer um show em outra cidade e só voltaremos amanhã! Espero que não seja um problema!

**Len: **Fico feliz por vocês, meninas! Não se preocupem, não irá acontecer nada!

**Kaito: ***parecendo assustado* Mas... mas só vai vocês duas? A Miku não vai?

**Meiko: **Só chamaram Rin e eu! Até chamamos a Miku pra nos acompanhar, mas ela recusou!

**Kaito:** *desesperado* _Essa não! Com as meninas fora, a Miku vira outra pessoa, principalmente com os homens! Eu não posso passar por aquilo de novo! E pra completar, o Len está aqui! Ei, é isso! O LEN ESTÁ AQUI! ESTOU SALVO!_

**Len: ***confuso* Kaito-san?

**Kaito: **Ahn... eu me lembrei que tenho que... me encontrar com o Gakupo hoje, pra falar de negócios! Acho que também só volto amanhã!

**Len: ***indignado* COMO É? VOCÊ PROMETEU ME AJUDAR COM O ENSAIO!

**Kaito: **Eu te ajudo quando voltar, Len! Eu prometo! _Isso se ele estiver vivo quando eu voltar!_

Como combinado, Meiko e Rin foram para o local do show às 18 horas, com Kaito saíndo logo depois.

**Kaito: ***preocupado* _Eu devia ter contado sobre a Miku pro Len! Bom, agora já é tarde! Ele vai descobrir sozinho!_

Len e Miku observavam os outros irem embora.

**Miku: ***voltando-se para Len* Bom, parece que somos só nós dois hoje!

**Len: **Pois é! Quer pedir uma pizza pra janta?

**Miku: **Tudo bem!

Depois da janta, cada um foi pro seu quarto, onde não se falariam pelo resto da noite. Pelo menos, era o que Len achava.

No quarto de Len, este treinava sozinho seu canto, até ficar cansado e se preparar pra dormir.

**Len: ***tirando a roupa* _O Kaito parecia bem assustado! Me pergunto qual a razão para isso!_

**Voz: **Oh!

**Len: ***olhando para os lados, confuso* _Quem disse "oh"? Gozado! Eu ouvi, mas não vejo ninguém! Brr... melhor fechar a janela!_

Entretanto, após fechar a janela, Len levou um susto duplo quando a porta bateu e as luzes foram apagadas.

**Len: ***forçando a vista* _Eu não estou enxergando nada! Onde está o interruptor?_

De repente, passos foram ouvidos dentro do quarto, o que deixou Len arrepiado.

**Len: ***com medo* Quem está aí?

Seja quem for que estivesse no quarto, não respondeu. Mas Len levou um susto quando sentiu alguém o abraçando por trás. Ele não sabia quem era, mas sabia que era uma garota, pois sentiu algo macio sendo pressionado contra as suas costas.

**Voz: **Hoje você é meu, Len Kagamine!

**Len: ***percebendo* _Essa voz... _Miku?

Len não teve tempo de conferir se era Miku quem o abraçava, pois ela começou a beijar seu pescoço. Por mais que tentasse fugir, ela o segurava forte.

**Len: ***gemendo* Mi... ku...

**Miku: ***também gemendo* Hum... cheiro... de maçã...

Miku parou com os beijos e girou Len com força, o que o deixou meio tonto. Mas a tontura passou quando Miku o abraçou novamente, dessa vez pela frente, e o prensou contra a parede.

**Len: ***tentando detê-la* Miku, pare com isso! Você é bem mais velha do que eu!

**Miku: ***colocando o dedo nos lábios dele, silenciando* Eu não me importo com a idade! Kaito não escapou de mim na semana passada, e você não vai escapar de mim hoje!

**Len: ***entendendo* _Então era disso que o Kaito estava com medo! _Mas...

Antes que Len pudesse terminar de falar, sentiu os lábios de Miku sobre os seus. Ao mesmo tempo que o beijava, ela passava as mãos pelo corpo dele, com o propósito de relaxá-lo. Não estava dando certo, mas ela curtia assim mesmo.

**Miku: **_Na minha opinião, fazer isso com ele é melhor do que fazer com o Kaito! Bom, tá certo que o Kaito resistiu até o fim, mas será que o Len vai resistir até o fim? É mais jovem e inexperiente! Duvido!_

O passo seguinte de Miku, após beijar Len até ficar sem fôlego, foi fazer ele colocar as mãos dele em sua cintura, com o objetivo de ficarem mais perto ainda. Pra completar, beijou-o novamente, prensando-o mais contra a parede.

**Len: **Hum...

Dessa vez, Len fechou os olhos e puxou Miku pela cintura, colando totalmente o corpo dela contra o seu e fazendo-a gemer.

**Miku: ***bagunçando o cabelo dele* _Agora sim, ele se entregou! E mais, está só de cueca! Hora do "gran finale"!_

Foi o que pensou, antes de ambos caírem na cama.

No dia seguinte, Rin, Meiko e Kaito chegaram em casa ao mesmo tempo.

**Kaito: **Como foi o show?

**Rin: ***abrindo a porta* Incrível! Eles até pediram bis!

**Meiko: ***confusa* A casa está tão quieta! Onde estão Len e Miku?

**Kaito: ***preocupado* _Será que o Len ainda está "vivo"?_

**Voz: **Bem vindos de volta!

Os três notaram Miku aparecendo na sala com a cara sonolenta. Mas o que os deixou chocados foi que ela usava a camiseta de Len.

**Kaito: ***assustado* _Era o que eu temia! Ela fez a mesma coisa com o Len, e ele não resistiu como eu resisti!_

**Rin: ***surpresa* Onde está o Len? E por que você está usando a camiseta dele?

**Meiko: ***notando Len entrar* Oi Len!

Len estava apenas com sua bermuda, também com a cara sonolenta.

**Rin: ***preocupada* O que houve enquanto estivemos fora? Parece até que fizeram ginástica de tão suados que estão!

**Len: ***olhando pra Miku* Bom... eu não me lembro bem! _Melhor isso ficar entre a gente!_

**Miku: ***retribuíndo o olhar* Nem eu! _Até a próxima vez que ficarmos sozinhos em casa!_

FIM!


End file.
